


Когда тебе почти шестнадцать

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Series: Дерек — юный чернокнижник [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Дерек Хейл был необычным подростком.





	Когда тебе почти шестнадцать

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссовер с сериалом «Леденящие душу приключения Сабрины» (2018), OOC.  
> Кроссовер с Сабриной, характеры персонажей обоих сериалов изменены, родственные связи из Teen Wolf отчасти игнорируются в угоду авторского видения. Дерек — мэри-сью (без шуток).

Дерек Хейл был необычным подростком. Как бы он не старался казаться самым заурядным пацаном, все всегда шло не по плану. Сирота, воспитываемый двумя мужчинами, пусть то и были дяди. Старое кладбище у дома, наводящее на всех знакомых ужас. Семейное дело тоже не соответствовало понятию о «нормальности». У них в подвале был полноценный морг, ангел подери! А чего стоит кузина Лидия! 

Но Дерек старался, правда. Он учился в школе на отлично, много читал, даже играл в баскетбол. Правда, в старшей школе пришлось бросить, но невелика беда, в команде были одни придурки. Он даже нашел друзей! Астматика Скотта и открытого гея Денни. Втроем они создавали настоящую банду аутсайдеров, но умели противостоять всем нападкам так, что соваться к ним стало накладно.

А потом с ним случилась Пейдж. Прекрасная и изумительная Пейдж. Она с такой страстью играла на виолончели, как и Дерек обожала читать, а еще у нее были совершенно очаровательные ямочки, когда она улыбалась. Дерек был сражен и даже стерпел ядовитые насмешки от Питера и Лидии. И все получилось, она стала его девушкой и…

И скоро ему должно было исполниться шестнадцать. В этот, по-настоящему, черный день, он должен будет вписать свое имя в книгу самого Сатаны и стать тем, кем был рожден. Колдуном, чернокнижником, наследником Хейлов, истинным сыном своей матери. Великая и ужасная Талия Хейл, первая ведьма, получившая титул первосвященника Церкви Тьмы. 

Ему придется отпустить свою человеческую жизнь, бросить друзей, перейти в другую школу…

Нет, ни за что. Он гребанный Дерек Хейл. И во имя всех демонов преисподней, он будет сам решать, как ему жить. Он им всем покажет!


End file.
